New Avengers
New Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issues :New Avengers #17: 22 Mar 2006 :New Avengers Illuminati Special: 29 Mar 2006 Current Issues :New Avengers #18: 19 Apr 2006 :New Avengers Annual #1: 26 Apr 2006 Next Issue :New Avengers #19: 17 May 2006 Status Published monthly. First published in 2005. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America/Steve Rogers' *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' *'Iron Man/Tony Stark' *'Wolverine/Logan' *'Power Man/Luke Cage/Carl Lucas' *'Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew' *'The Sentry/Bob Reynolds' Allies *'Edwin Jarvis' *'Daredevil/Matt Murdock' *'Ronin/Echo' *'Nick Fury' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines New Avengers Annual #1 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. New Avengers #18 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. New Avengers #17 Past Storylines "Ronin" Issues #10-12: The Avengers, along with the mysterious ninja-esque Ronin, follow the trail of the Silver Samurai to Japan, where they battle ninjas and Hydra. They capture Lady Hydra, but Spider-Woman, revealed to be secretly working for Hydra, helps her escape. "The Sentry" Issues #7-9: The Avengers attempt to unravel the mystery of The Sentry, a super-hero who no one seems to remember. "Breakout" Issues #1-6: In the wake of a super-villain breakout from Ryker's Island Maximum Security Prison, Captain America re-forms the Avengers: Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, and Iron Man. They then travel to the Savage Land, where they encounter Wolverine and battle Sauron. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'New Avengers, vol. 1: Breakout' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114793 *'New Avengers, vol. 2: Sentry' - Collects #7-10 plus New Avengers: Most Wanted Files. "The Avengers try to help the most powerful super hero in the world figure out who he is and where he came from! But will this knowledge destroy the man they’re trying to help?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116729 - (forthcoming, July 2006) Hardcovers *'New Avengers, vol. 1: Breakout' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118144 *'New Avengers, vol. 2: Sentry' - Collects #7-10 plus New Avengers: Most Wanted Files. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119388 *'New Avengers, vol. 3: Secrets and Lies' - Collects #11-15 plus Giant Size Spider-Woman #1. "The debut of the mysterious New Avenger everyone has been talking about all year! Who is Ronin and why has Captain America recruited him into the fold? Bet it has something to do with Hydra helping the Silver Samurai get out of the country after he broke out of prison. And what is Ronin's true identity? Here's a hint: He's not Daredevil! Plus: Spider-Woman's dark secrets revealed! Captain America catches her double-dealing the Avengers and corners her! How did Spider-Woman get her powers back and to whom does she answer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119396 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 1837 NEW AVENGERS #5 $2.25 *FEB05 1909 NEW AVENGERS #6 $2.25 *MAR05 1905 NEW AVENGERS #7 $2.25 *APR05 1897 NEW AVENGERS #8 $2.50 *MAY05 1775 NEW AVENGERS #9 $2.50 *JUN05 2008 NEW AVENGERS #10 $2.50 *JUL05 1876 NEW AVENGERS #11 $2.50 *AUG05 1908 NEW AVENGERS #12 $2.50 *SEP05 1940 NEW AVENGERS #13 $2.50 *OCT05 1978 NEW AVENGERS #14 $2.50 Collections *MAY05 1816 NEW AVENGERS VOL 1 BREAKOUT HC $19.99 Other *OCT05 1979 NEW AVENGERS MOST WANTED FILES $3.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :New Avengers Annual #1: 26 Apr 2006 :New Avengers #19: 17 May 2006 :New Avengers #20: 07 Jun 2006 :New Avengers #21: 21 Jun 2006 :New Avengers vol 2: Sentry TPB: 12 Jul 2006 :New Avengers #22: 26 Jul 2006 Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *New Avengers - GCD entry *wikipedia:Avengers (comics) Category:Super-Hero